


honey dripping from your lips

by petaldances



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, i wrote this in mind of them being more around their timeskip ages so Not Underage Drinking, that's a lot of fuck words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldances/pseuds/petaldances
Summary: His thumb hovers over the number on his screen, and he taps it, bringing the phone to his ear. He feels like his heart is going to leap out of his chest - it’s been several months since this little arrangement started, and Claude still has this effect on him every time.(college/university/modern AU + phone sex.)





	honey dripping from your lips

**Author's Note:**

> /pumpkinperyton on twitter said "consider claudevain phone sex", and then i did, and then this happened.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> yell at me at /hellomxy on twitter, as always

Sylvain has never left a party so fast in his life. 

It wasn’t anything too wild, just a small get together with his classmates, everyone gathered around and talking with their red solo cups filled with mixed alcohol. He didn’t plan to get too crazy or anything, he just wanted to be social with his friends on a Saturday night. It all got cut short, though, when he started to receive a series of texts, and he looked at the sender. Claude. 

They were simple enough to brush aside at first, just casually flirty banter that Sylvain replied to with a simple smirk or kiss emojj and put his phone down to keep talking or take another drink. However, Claude started to get more demanding of Sylvain’s attention - not by texting multiple times, no, but by sending increasingly filthier, more descriptive messages. He knew if this kept up, he was going to have to leave before he would embarrass himself. 

It took receiving a picture of Claude’s hand gripping his own hard cock through his underwear to get Sylvain to hurriedly excuse himself, stumbling out the excuse that he has a test to study for. 

And so, here Sylvain is now, currently racing up the stairs to his dorm, nearly stumbling over some steps in his slightly drunken state. He knows, or at least he hopes, that nobody else is out at this hour to see him hurriedly, clumsily running back to his room, finally making it to the door and yanking his door key out to unlock the dorm. 

Sylvain slows down for a moment to open the door and peer inside to see nothing but darkness. He looks at the counter in the small shared kitchen and dining space and notices Felix’s keys and bag are gone. Good. He doesn’t know if he could do what he’s about to do if his roommate were here. 

He moves through the dorm space toward his room, already taking his phone out of his pocket and making sure the battery life on it is sufficient. Turning the handle to his room, he opens the door and steps inside, closing the door behind him and locking it, not even bothering to turn on the light. He undoes his pants on the way to his bed, tugging them down and stepping out of them, leaving them in a heap on his floor. 

Sylvain crawls on his bed and lays back, making himself comfortable and checking his phone. It seems that his... friend is still awake. Friend? Boyfriend? Neither he or Claude are sure what they are, and at this point Sylvain doesn’t want to ask for fear of ruining what they have. 

His thumb hovers over the number on his screen, and he taps it, bringing the phone to his ear. He feels like his heart is going to leap out of his chest - it’s been several months since this little arrangement started, and Claude still has this effect on him every time. Sylvain waits in anticipation through one ring, then another, and another. He’s starting to curse himself for taking too long, that maybe Claude has gone to sleep after all, when finally the other end picks up with a smooth, low voice greeting him. 

“About time.” 

“Was at a party, asshole. I told ya I would be busy tonight.” 

“Hey, I didn’t know you’d still be out this late. You’ve been drinking, too?” 

Sylvain coughs, a little embarrassed that his speech is apparently still slurred. “What about it?” 

“Nothing. Just means this is gonna be more fun than I planned.” 

The redhead feels a shiver run through his body at that, and he relaxes himself on the bed more. 

“Knew you were planning something the moment you started texting me. You’re awfully needy sometimes, you know that?” 

He hears Claude let out a breathy laugh on the other end. “Needy? That’s rich coming from you.” Sylvain feels a blush creep up on his face, knowing exactly what Claude is referring to. “But yes. Maybe I was in need of some attention.” 

“You know your dorm is at most a 15 minute walk, tops. You could have just come over here and let me know you were coming.” 

“And be subjected to your roommate’s glaring and scowling in the morning after he hears us? No thanks. Besides,” Claude’s voice gets lower, huskier, and it goes straight to Sylvain’s cock. “I find teasing you just like this to be plenty of fun in itself.” 

Sylvain sighs, and the other hand not holding his phone travels down, starting to stroke his already half-hard cock through his underwear. “So, are you gonna get your dick out or what?” 

“Whoa, getting straight to the point, are we?” He can just hear Claude’s grin on the other line. “But for your information, it’s been out. I’ve been hard and waiting since I sent you that picture.” Sylvain swallows at the image in his head of Claude laying there, slowly stroking his cock and edging himself, waiting for him to call. “You really know how to make a guy suffer, you know? Guess I taught you well.” 

They lay there in silence for a moment, Sylvain letting out breathy little sighs as his teases himself through his underwear, listening to Claude’s content moans as he (so he assumes) jerks himself off. It’s nice, to just listen to each other’s subtle sounds, skipping the banter if just for a moment. Sylvain starts to get impatient, though, and tucks the phone between his ear and shoulder to tug his underwear down and free his cock. One hand reaches back up to hold his phone while the other strokes himself, thumb circling over the head as he lets out a quiet whine of Claude’s name. 

“Oh, fuck, Syl- Do that again.” 

“Y-yeah?” Sylvain tugs his cock a few more times, and quietly moans his name again. There’s nobody else in the dorm space with him, but he still fears Felix coming back sometime soon and overhearing him. 

“Mm. Listen to you, you sound so cute, moaning for me.” Claude lets out his own set of moans on the other line. “I wish you’d be louder, but don’t worry - I’ll fix that when we’re alone again.” 

Sylvain feels a full body shudder go through him. Claude is so good with bringing him to putty just using his voice and his words. It amazes him, and he wishes he had the same talent. He can vaguely hear the top of a bottle click off on the other line, and after a moment, he hears Claude let out a long, satisfied moan. Sylvain realizes he must have lubed his cock up with the oil he knows is frequently used on him. 

“Claude, f-fuck, talk to me. I wanna know what you’re thinking about. 

“Yeah, I-“ Sylvain can barely hear the slick noises of Claude’s oiled hand on himself, and he realizes he’s likely been put on speaker. “Thinking about the last time your lips were wrapped around my cock. You’re so good with your mouth, it drives me crazy.” Claude is usually very good at teasing him, keeping his composure, but Sylvain can hear in his voice that he’s starting to lose his grip. “S.. so good. You look divine kneeling in front of me, t-taking all of me in your mouth.” 

Sylvain lets out a keening noise and rocks his hips into his fist. The praise goes straight to his cock, and he pumps himself faster, already starting to leak from the tip. “Yeah, god, yeah I love that- loved your dick in my mouth, loved you pulling my hair and fucking my mouth-“ He starts to feel bolder with his words, maybe an effect of Claude’s influence, or the alcohol in his system, or both. 

“You were being so good. You’re such a good boy for me. Mm, can you do something for me?” 

Sylvain is willing to do absolutely anything, as long as Claude keeps calling him a good boy and showering him with praise. “Yeah, anything-“ 

“Fuck yourself, with your fingers. I just- God, I love hearing you when I finger you, I need to hear you-“ 

The redhead is already bringing two fingers to his mouth, sucking on them and making sure to thoroughly coat them with saliva. He purposefully makes lewd, wet noises into the phone, and the moans and curses it earns from Claude makes his cock twitch. 

“That’s it. Get them nice and wet for me, spread yourself, mm, fuck-“ 

Sylvain does exactly what Claude asks, bringing his knees up and spreading, firmly planting his feet on both sides of himself, arching his ass up. One wet finger circles and teases his entrance, and he shudders. Sylvain is still very new to this aspect of their relationship, and Claude hasn’t fucked him yet, but they’ve been working their way up there with fingers and small toys. He works a finger inside, slowly, letting out a broken moan. 

“Yeah? Feels good, yeah? God, I wish I could see you right now. Wish you could see how hard I am for you.” Sylvain lays his head back and closes his eyes, letting Claude’s words wash over him as his finger works inside him, already preparing himself for the second. “Just from listening to you as you finger yourself. Are you imagining my fingers in you, Sylvain? Or are you imagining my cock? Either way, I’m going to make sure you scream for me.” 

Sylvain gets impatient with himself, far too worked up by Claude’s low growls and dirty words, and presses a second finger inside. He winces at the temporary burn, but he pushes through it, knowing Claude is going to deliver on his word. 

“I’m- I’m imagining you, Claude, working me open with your fingers, preparing me for you-“ 

“Good boy. You’re being so good for me. I wanna see what you look like right now. You take my fingers so good, babe, I bet you can take my cock, too-“ Claude is interrupted by a loud, shuddering moan as Sylvain’s fingers reach in and hit that sweet spot inside, rubbing the pads of his fingers against it mercilessly to Claude’s words. “You like that idea, don’t you? Mm, I do too. I wanna hear you begging for it.” 

Sylvain wastes absolutely no time in giving Claude what he wants. “C-claude, shit, I need it, I want-“ He cuts himself off, as desperate and needy as he feels right now, he still manages to keep himself relatively hushed. 

“What do you want, Sylvain? You’re going to have to be specific.” 

Bastard. 

Sylvain throws his head back against his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping his roommate doesn’t take the moment to walk back in. “F-fuck me, Claude! I need you to fuck me! My fingers, fuck, they’re not enough, I need you-“ He cuts himself off with a sob, his own fingers hitting his prostate just like he knows Claude would - relentlessly, without giving Sylvain any mercy, even if he knows it’s becoming too much for the redhead. 

“You’re so good, you’re so, so good for me, I promise I’m going to fuck you someday soon, babe, and you’re going to see stars, but right now I want to hear you cum. Jerk yourself off for me.” 

“I can’t- I can only use one hand-“ 

“Put yourself on speaker.” 

Sylvain slows for a moment, eyes darting to his door. He’s already been loud enough, and oh, if Felix walked in the dorm and heard him through the other side of his door... well, Sylvain doesn’t know if he could face his roommate again. On the other hand, he feels so close to what feels like is going to be one of the most intense orgasms he’ll ever have, and he’s so desperate for Claude’s praise right now. 

Fuck it, he thinks, and presses the speaker button on the screen, tossing his phone to the pillow beside his head. His hand previously holding the phone immediately grabs his cock, wasting no time in tugging it in time to the fingers in his ass. He arches his back, letting out a keening wail right into the phone, and he vaguely hears Claude moaning in response on the other line. 

Sylvain works his fingers and hand in tandem, pumping himself furiously while fucking himself with his fingers. He feels delirious with pleasure, drunk on not just the alcohol already in his system but also on the sounds of Claude’s voice on the phone, constant praises and groans and growls coming through. 

“Fuck, fuck, I’m- I’m gonna cum, you’re gonna make me cum, please, please, Claude, I’m-“ 

His orgasm hits him, hard, and Sylvain feels his whole body arch off the bed as he sobs over and over. Thick ropes of cum paint his chest, some spilling over his shirt, not that he can remotely care about that right now. Sylvain can barely hear Claude grunting on the other line as he cums, too, but what he can hear makes his cock twitch more even in the aftermath of his orgasm. 

It feels like an eternity before Sylvain can relax his body again, falling on the bed. He closes his eyes, struggling to breathe properly, and carefully removes his fingers. Both of them lay there in silence, just listening to the other trying to catch their breath, and Sylvain finally speaks. 

“Holy shit.” 

“Mm. Yeah. You’re telling me. Feeling good?” 

“Y-yeah. Really good. Holy fuck, Claude.” 

Claude lets out a laugh on the other end. “I’m flattered.” 

Once the post-orgasm bliss settles in, neither of them have anything to say, but it feels like there’s something heavy in the air. Like an unasked question. Sylvain pushes the anxiety in his brain away, trying to just enjoy the moment for what it is. 

He thinks, however, that he could seriously get used to being a good boy just for Claude.


End file.
